


Forgotten Pants

by hollyblue2



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (un)welcome introductions, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cas has his dick out accidentally, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CastielKevin + "Well this is awkward..."</p><p>In which Castiel forgets he's not at home when he meets his new college roommate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



Perhaps the way to first meet your college roommate isn’t when you’re half naked. Which Cas is, just wearing a thin t-shirt with some arty design on the front.

Cas is forgetful and the worst of times, when there's the knock on the door and he just turns round to greet whoever it is. That turned out to be Kevin Tran, a short, dark haired boy with the face of innocence – until he’s greeted with Cas’ dick that is.

Kevin averts his eyes as he steps into the room and mutters his name and that he’s his new roommate.

“I’m Castiel,” Cas states and then remembers. “And I have no pants on. Shit. I’m sorry, this is very rude of me.” He stumbles towards the drawers where he’s trying to put away his clothes from the suitcase he brought with him from home. He trips over his headphones and hits the floor with a thump, assuming just the air.

Castiel hears laughing behind him and groans.

“Well this is awkward...” He grumbles, picking himself up and snagging the first pair of boxers to hand and puts them on, followed by the pair of jeans that are sticking out his suitcase.

Finally he turns round and sees that Kevin is stifling back chuckles and is putting a few of his belongings on the side table, a picture frame which Cas assumes to be Kevin and his mother and an alarm clock. A pile of text books follow.

“Just some light reading before I started,” Kevin explains as he sees Castiel’s expression.

“Oh, light, huh...” words betray him as he tries to get some resemblance of order back to his side of the room.

“Okay,” Kevin says, taking a step towards his roommate. Castiel steps back, unsure of what is going on and narrows his eyes at the shorter boy. “What’s with the no pants thing? Is that gonna be a common thing because I think I need some mental preparation if it is.”

Castiel laughs. No... Well perhaps. Castiel is pretty useless when it comes to sharing a room as he never had to being an only child. He’d spend days in his room just in underwear or nothing. It was freeing.

“Did you not like what you saw?” Cas teases. Before clearing his throat awkwardly when he sees the startled look on Kevin’s face. “No, I’m wearing pants all the time now. Promise.”

Kevin blushes a little and begins to pull a fresh duvet set onto the quilt that was already there. He’s struggling with the main section so Cas wordlessly gives him a hand.

“I uh... I could probably get used to it... uh... you know... if you weren’t wearing pants.” Kevin announces when they finish.

“Really?” Castiel smiles. Kevin laughs more and jumps off his bed to finish sorting his stuff out.

“Really.”


End file.
